


Easy To Please

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: Love,I hope we grow upI hope we can find a way of seeing it allLove,I hope we can beI hope I can find a way of letting you seeThat I'm so easy to pleaseSo easy**Coldplay-Easy To Please





	Easy To Please

**Author's Note:**

> 黑化预警！重度ooc！！！！！慎戳！！！！！

他打开门。屋外的灯光透过窄窄的门缝照进来。床上的男人嘶哑着声音叫他的名字。他坐到男人身边，手指抚过男人干裂的嘴唇。他抬起男人的头，动作温柔地把玻璃杯里的水喂给他。他看着男人的喉结上下耸动，简直难以抗拒想要咬上去的欲望。

**马里奥·戈麦斯举杯向人群致意。剪裁合体的西装在他身上显得他身形格外优美。有着西班牙血统的男人有一双会勾人魂魄的眼睛，也有如雕塑般俊美的容貌。站在戈麦斯身边的他甚至已经听见了姑娘们叽叽喳喳的议论。戈麦斯转过头看向他。“在想什么？”极温柔的语气。“想你的嘴唇吻起来是什么感觉。”他诚实地回答。接下来柔软的嘴唇覆上他的。带着淡淡的酒精味道。“好啦，这下你知道了。”分开的时候戈麦斯耳语。**

**他站在一边，听戈麦斯和其他人谈天，不时插上几句。他是我的。他握紧了戈麦斯的手。**

男人抬起手握住他的手腕，带出铁链哗啦啦的声响。冰冷的金属限制了男人的动作，磨破男人的关节，即使用了大量的药膏，溃烂也再难痊愈。“放了我，托马斯。”被水滋润过的声带带着湿润的水汽，恍惚间竟有些颤抖。他微笑着拿开男人的手。

“马里奥，就在这里，陪着我，不好吗？”他看见昏暗的光线下男人恐惧的眼神。男人发出痛苦的呜咽。他笑着俯身吻住男人，舌头探进他温热的口腔，封缄了一切哀求。

**大雨的天气。世界变得模糊不清。他站在雨搭下，无聊地用手中的伞打着节拍敲着地面，嘴里哼着乱七八糟的歌。他看着街对面写字楼巨大的落地窗。马里奥还有多久下班？他今天大概没有带伞，突然会看到自己，还是带伞的自己，会不会很惊喜？两个人打一把伞，虽然会被淋湿，但这样就可以多拥抱一会了。**

**街对面的玻璃转门里走出来熟悉的身影。他咧嘴笑起来。**

**“嗨，马里奥。”一个女声在戈麦斯身后叫住他。戈麦斯回过头。“嗨，西尔维娅。”**

**“没带伞吗？”女孩声音轻快地问，“我带你一段吧，你要是去地铁站，那我们正好顺路。”**

**“那就恭敬不如从命了。”戈麦斯玩笑着微鞠一躬，从女孩手里接过伞撑开。那是一把很大的伞，有着黑色的伞面。沉重的黑色挡住了他站在马路对面的恋人。穆勒正要挥起的手缓缓放下。他看着西尔维娅好看的笑脸，看着拐角处她把手攀上戈麦斯撑伞的胳膊。他转身离开走向反方向，没有打伞。**

**“西尔维娅，我有男朋友了。”戈麦斯不动声色地缩了缩胳膊。**

**他是我的。他握紧了拳头。**

他用手指抚摸男人的颌骨线条，如愿以偿地咬上他的喉结。男人呻吟着挺身，喉咙里发出不明的声响。他的手按在男人坚实的胸肌，让他躺平在床上。他的嘴唇向下移动，用舌尖勾画男人线条分明的锁骨，再用牙齿研磨男人的皮肤，留下属于自己的记号。他用牙齿扯开男人白衬衫的扣子。他喜欢他的马里奥衣冠整齐的样子，也喜欢看他的马里奥淹没在情欲之中。“你是我的。”他在他耳边说。

**“马里奥，你什么时候休假？”他躺在床上，看着刚洗完澡把浴巾围在腰间的戈麦斯。“你希望我休假吗？”戈麦斯微笑着看着他。**

**“当然，我们已经好久没好好地一起在家待几天了。”**

**戈麦斯跃上床，双腿分开跪在他身上然后俯身。“还不是因为某个小混蛋，天天忙着自己的黑客事业结果过得黑白颠倒。”**

**“我工作结束了，现在就等某个连续十一个周末加班的人了。”他咧嘴露出一脸的褶子和白牙。**

**“那我申请下个月休假吧。”戈麦斯的嘴唇贴上来之前他听见他这么说。**

**离下个月还有两星期。他想。他是我的。**

他用口腔包裹住男人的欲望，卖力地舔弄着，男人的快感如潮般涌起。他能尝到男人的前液。马里奥的味道。他把男人的欲望更深地纳入自己的口腔，像是要以此为起点把男人吞吃入腹，然后满意地听到男人粗重的喘息与呻吟。男人的手指抓紧他的头发，以一种极别扭的姿态弓起背。男人的腿蹬着床单，不久便射在他嘴里。他将男人的精液咽下，如同品味琼浆。

**他寄出了那份辞呈。那将在戈麦斯休假的第二天递交到他上司的办公桌上。那辞呈言辞恳切而坚定，让人找不出破绽也找不到挽留的余地。接着他把注意力转向各类社会系统，跳跃的指尖在键盘上打下一行行代码。它们将代替他去删除所有马里奥·戈麦斯存在过的痕迹。在这个时代，如果这些东西都能被清除，那么记忆便不再重要。马里奥·戈麦斯根本不曾存在，人们靠不住的记忆里的那个男人不过是大脑编造出来的幻影。这样没有人能够拥有他，除了托马斯·穆勒。**

**他是我的。**

他把润滑倒在手指上，把手绕到身后。他的手指插进自己的甬道。他背对着戈麦斯，让他看见自己如何玩弄自己，让他看见自己穴口的张翕。他知道他在看，于是毫不克制自己的呜咽呻吟与咒骂。快感让他高高扬起脖颈。他听见男人隐忍的喘息。他加快了手指进出的速度，触到那一点时他尖叫起来，身子一软倒在了戈麦斯身上。

**“明天要回去上班了，小混蛋。你快把我榨干了。”躺在床上的戈麦斯一本正经地说着下流话。不得不说他这副样子真是性感的很。**

**“我不想你去上班。”他说。**

**戈麦斯笑了出来。“你怎么和那些小姑娘似的。”他随口评价。**

**“马里奥，我不想你去上班。”他坐起身。**

**“你总是想知道怎么能满足我，怎么能让我开心。那我现在就告诉你，马里奥。很简单，很简单，我很容易取悦。我只要你一直陪着我。我想要这一切永远继续下去。**

**“看看啊，马里奥。这一周我们不幸福吗。我们一直在一起，一直在我们的家里，你不喜欢吗？你觉得这样不幸福吗？**

**“马里奥，我想要的很简单。比你想象的简单得多了。我只想要你。你是我一个人的，马里奥。我不是什么好人。我想要独吞你的一切。马里奥。你是我的，不是，也永远不可能永远没机会是那些小姑娘或者任何小姑娘或者西尔维娅的。你是我的。”**

**他的眼神变了。戈麦斯从没想过他能在穆勒脸上看到这样的表情。他的托马斯，永远带着笑，话痨的小卷毛，在这一瞬间变成了一个他绝对不认识的人。他想要逃开，可已经晚了。前臂传来一阵刺痛。**

**“肌肉松弛剂，马里奥。你永远也不会离开我了。”**

戈麦斯的欲望高高挺立，手腕脚踝上金属的摩擦带出冷冽的声响。他抬起身，将男人的火热一寸寸插进自己的身体。他感受着男人的情欲灼烧着他的内壁他的肉体他的灵魂他的每一分每一寸。他扭动着腰肢，上下摆动着。他的眼睛紧紧盯住马里奥，他的马里奥的一切，他都要深深地印在角膜上刻在心里。

“我只想告诉你，马里奥。我是多么容易取悦啊。只要你是我的。就够了。”


End file.
